Henry Turner
Henry Turner was the son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Turner (née Swann). Following his first encounter with his father, Henry decided to find the legendary Trident of Poseidon so he could free his father from his curse, an obligation to sail the Seven Seas for all eternity as captain of the Flying Dutchman. When he grew up, Henry became a sailor in the Royal Navy, serving on the Monarch. During his adventures, he encountered the terrifying ghost crew led by Armando Salazar, who requested him to find the known pirate Jack Sparrow. Biography Early Life About nine months after the War Against Piracy, this child would be born to Will and Elizabeth Turner (née Swann). For the next nine years and few months of his life, young Henry Turner would remain with Elizabeth until his father's return from his ten-year duty aboard the Flying Dutchman.Young Will Turner had to be nine years old by Will's return from his 10-year duty. He was born 9 months after Will's departure, and Will returned 9 years later. On the day of his father's return from the Land of the Dead, young Henry sang a song, which his mother had taught him, while the sun was setting. It was here that young Henry witnessed the green flash as well as meeting his father, Will Turner, for the first time.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Quest for the Trident of Poseidon Reconnecting with his father When he grew older, the young man wanted to reconnect with his father, so he decided to free him from the curse of the Flying Dutchman. He spent several years searching for him, eventually becoming a headstrong young sailor in the British Royal Navy. He served aboard the powerful warship called the Monarch.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Encounter with Salazr Thrown into the brig of the Monarch, Henry was unable to participate in battle when the ship was attacked in the haunted waters of the Devil's Triangle. That accidentally led to Henry being the only survivor of the battle, in which the Monarch's crew was massacred by the ghosts led by Captain Armando Salazar. When Salazar walked below deck, he picked up a wanted poster of the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow from the floor and asked Henry if he knew Sparrow. When Henry replied that he knew Sparrow only by name, Salazar walked through the bars and asked the scared Henry to find Sparrow and give him a message about death coming straight for him. Finding Jack Sparrow Henry was found by another navy ship and was arrested for treason. He was taken to church in Saint Martin to tend to his wounds but was shackled to the bed where a nun asked him for information about the Trident of Poseidon. Though she disbelieves his story with dealing with the dead, she says he must help her before she frees him and runs after being recognized. Both of them are then chased by British soldiers and make an escape attempt. Henry sneaks into town where he hides behind a corner and overhears soldiers say they have apprehended Jack Sparrow who they take away to jail. Now knowing where to find Jack, Henry infiltrates the prison as a guard and starts searching for Sparrow by asking the prisoners where he was. Henry then reached a cell where he was grabbed by the man he was looking for, after brief skepticism that he was the real Jack, Henry revealed to him his identity as Will and Elizabeth's son. Henry stated he needed Jack to help locate the Trident of Poseidon to free his father but Jack was uninterested in his tale even falling asleep in the middle of the story. Henry soon got Jack's attention by asking if he knew Armando Salazar and reveals he was resurrected and to relaying the message about hunting him down and told the now scared Jack that the trident was his only chance to defeat Salazar and his undead horde. He then asked Jack if he will team up with him. Saving Jack Search for the Trident Chased by the dead Possession Salazar saw that they were approaching Black rock island and knowing he couldn't tread land abducted Henry, taking him back to his ghost ship. There Turner's body was possessed by Salazar who knew that once he had the Trident of Poseidon he could undo the spell. With Henry's body, Salazar traveled the island where he found the way to reach the Tomb of Poseidon. Finding the Trident Reunion with Father The sea had finally been tamed. All was calm as they sailed back to Henry's home, where he tried to kiss her though she slapped him for it thinking he was still possessed. He forgives her and kisses her, a sentiment she returns. Henry then witnessed the arrival of the Flying Dutchman and saw his now freed father walking up the hill. Immediately, Henry ran to his father happily embracing him and returning his necklace as the latter quest, Henry and Carina held hands as Henry's mother emerged from the hills and ran towards her husband. Carina and Henry smiled at the two finally being able to reunite after so long. His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes * Henry Turner was portrayed by Dominic Scott Kay, who was credited as "Young Will Turner" in the film's credits, in the final scene of At World's End. Lewis McGowan, credited as "Young Henry" in the film's credits, portrayed Henry in the very first scene of Dead Men Tell No Tales, while Brenton Thwaites portrayed the adult Henry for the rest of the film.John Lewis Christmas ad Scot to star in Pirates of the Caribbean - The Scotsman *Before Thwaites was selected to play Henry in Dead Men Tell No Tales, actors Taron Egerton, George MacKay, Mitchell Hope, Ansel Engort and Sam Keeley were considered for the role,Oh, Henry! Disney Chasing Hearththrobs For Next ‘Pirates Of The Caribbean’ but at the end, Thwaites got the part. *The character was listed as "Young Will Turner" in the ending credits for At World's End. Although Thwaites' character was only confirmed as "Henry" in Dead Men Tell No Tales promotions at first, a behind the scenes video credited Thwaites as "Henry Turner".Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales - New Look! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0HEWeTvM8Q *Before it was confirmed that Henry was the son of Will and Elizabeth in the fifth Pirates film, rumors claimed that the character's full name is "Henry Maddox", a brash young British officer who would intercept Jack Sparrow in his quest for the Trident of Poseidon and fall head over heels for Carina Smyth in the process. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references ja:ヘンリー・ターナー Category:English Turner III William Turner III william Category:Swann family Category:Monarch crew Category:Dying Gull crew